Breathe Me
by Izzi Creo
Summary: Sam get's too involved in a case and puts herself in danger, who can help her in her time in need? Mainly focusing on the consequences. RR!
1. ClipClipClip

_A/N: Yet another new fic from me as I just can't resist. This one isn't as light hearted as many of my others. Please review[And hopefully enjoy!_

Breathe Me

1. Clip-Clip

"_Any units deal; reports of a severely assaulted IC1 female down the alleyway separating Canely High Street with Canely Park. Found by a male at 8:20am in just her underwear; he's phoned for an ambulance already."_

PC Dianne Noble sighed and put her newly bought cup of coffee in the bin as well as her Sergeant's, Callum Stone. She brought up her radio and contacted Sun Hill. "Sierra Oscar from 483 can you show me and Sergeant Stone dealing please?"

_"Okay Dianne."_

Dianne and Callum ran down the Canely High street and towards where the alleyway opens, they rounded the corner and down the other end saw a group of people. To the left another, smaller alley opened up and to the right was the backs of a few flats above the shops. As they neared the people they could see an older man with greying hair bending over a woman who was laying over piles of rubbish bags.

The man stood up, he was wearing a pair of small blue shorts that he should have left behind with his youth and a white tracksuit jacket.

"Morning, I'm David Hatherly; I rang about this woman. Found her just in her underwear so took my overcoat off and put it on her. Save her modesty if nothing else." He told them.

"Okay thank you." Callum said, he led the people away and started talking about them going down to the station and giving statements.

Dianne fought through the rubbish bags and got to the woman; she could hear the ambulance getting closer in the distance. Dianne knelt down next to their victim and brought back the coat, she nearly gasped as she saw the female lying there. Her skin was deathly pale except for her lips, fingers, toes and ears which were a blue colour. She was shivering violently and there was a deep gash on the side of her head around where her temple was.

Callum made his way over and stopped above Dianne. "DI Nixon?!"

Dianne jumped and looked up at him. "I think she's suffering from hypothermia."

Callum put his hands under her arms and brought her out of the rubbish, he kept the coat around her. And despite the cold temperature took off his black coat and draped that around her too.

"You'll freeze." Dianne said to him.

"She needs it much more than I do." He replied before gently shaking his guv'nr. "Guv … Guv … Sam? Sam can you hear me?" He asked, dropping formalities.

She stirred from her unconscious state, struggling and trying to open her eyes. Dianne helped to restrain her as she struggled. Sam woke up fully and looked around, blinking in the light. She was still shivering, Dianne let out a sigh of relief though as she saw she was alert and okay.

"Thank god." Dianne breathed.

"No," her Sergeant shook his head. "Level two hypothermia; victim looks alert and fine but isn't really. We'll have to test her. Erm can you tell me your name?"

There was a long, stretched pause before she opened her mouth and mumbled incoherently, after a few tries she shook her head and continued. "Sam … antha Nixon."

Callum groaned. "Delayed reactions and confusion. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP!"

"I'll go see where the ambulance is." Dianne got up and sprinted towards the end of the alley. She saw the ambulance slowly making its way along the high street and beckoned to it. It sped up and moved towards her, stopping at the end they jumped out; unable to get their vehicle through the alley.

Running back down to the other end of the alley with a portable stretcher they were met by Callum who was giving as much information as possible. "IC1 female, Samantha Nixon. She's an Inspector at our station. Suffering from stage two hypothermia, found in just her underwear. Shivering, blue body parts, confusion and delayed reactions. I don't think her muscles are working anymore either."

"Okay, thank you."

He helped them to lift her on to the stretcher and carry her back to the ambulance while Dianne spoke to the small crowd around. Out of the seven people; three were able to make statements straight away including the man who had called the ambulance, one had just joined and three had to get to work but would make their statements later that day.

Dianne took the three who were able to make their statements over to the car and got them in. It was a squeeze for them all fitting into the back and they also had to cope with an older woman's only companion; her dog.

Callum walked over; looking grave.

"How is she?" Dianne asked.

"Bad, really bad." Callum said simply, he felt more than sorry for her. He was extremely concerned as to why she was found in just her underwear.

They both got into the car and made their way back to the station wondering how the station would react and what Sam had been through?

* * *

_Clip-clip-clip-clip_

_My heeled boots hit the floor as I walk home from work, as of last night my bloody car is knackered. My feet ache and I'm so tired, I just want to get home and have a nice, long, hot soak in the bath with a well deserved glass of wine. It's been a difficult day._

_An informant of mine, Charley Wonders, was meant to meet me but hadn't turned up. I'd rang her a few times and she hadn't picked up so instead I went round to her house acting as subtle as possible. I went round the back and checked through the windows, she was laying unconscious in the back bedroom. _

I'd entered and called an ambulance; making it my personal mission to catch whoever had done it to her. She's only nineteen and a good informant; very trustworthy. Some of the things she gets up to I don't agree with, prostitution being one of them, but I know she's had a bad life and want to make it good for her. Half the stuff in her flat she's bought with the money I've given her for her information; the other half bought with the money from her gentlemen callers.

I'd checked her diary and found that she'd had one punter that morning so chased him up. Graham Brady. He'd been at home with his pregnant wife when I'd called round, straight away I didn't like him that much. Going to see a prostitute when your wife is having your baby. He'd acted innocent right up until Charley had woken up from her unconscious state and given me a statement about him hitting her. She'd hit her head on the doorframe and been knocked out and he'd made a run for it.

After I had the statement he'd started to get more violent and less like the vulnerable man who had seen a naughty prostitute because she kept tempting him. His story had then been that he'd only wanted to talk but she kept forcing herself on him so he'd tried to get her away which was bollocks, the marks on Charley's wrists showed that her story was true. He'd been too rough, she'd stopped him and he'd gotten angry.  


_His wife had found out in the end; truth be told I had explained everything to her, and yet she'd still stood by him and believed his story rather than the truth. Now they were probably cosying up together in their home and acting like the perfect married couple. Forgetting the past as I think. He won't be much use though; she'll be having the baby on her own and he'll be banged up in prison. I'll make damn sure of that when his trial comes. _

_He doesn't deserve his wife, she could have so much more than a violent liar for a husband. During the interview I had wound him up, it was for Charley and even for his naïve wife. I'd gotten right under his skin and smile triumphantly as he stood and slammed his hands on the table; roaring with anger. He may be able to bully his wife and Charley but he wouldn't bully me and he knew it, I could stand up to him and he knew that he'd met him match. _

_I turn the corner, I had been walking down Canely High street and there's this alleyway that I can go down before cutting through the park and get home quicker. I don't tend to go down this way as it's fairly dark with one flickering lamppost at the other end but I _desperately _want to get home._

_Clip-clip-clip-clip_

Shuffle-shuffle-shuffle


	2. Break

_Hey everyone! Thanks to Vikki, Becca, Emma, Laura, Sam, Becca, Gemz, Ellyce, Amy and Laura who all reviewed. I was overwhelmed by how many I had! Please review again and make my day!_

_Huge thanks to Vikki who pre read some, but I've added so half way through and to the end so don't think you don't need to bother now:D Lol. _

Breathe Me

2. Break

Dianne and Callum arrived back at the station with their partial witnesses, they lead them into the front reception and got them to sit down on the plastic chairs. "Dianne," her Sergeant started. "Look you interview them while I go and talk to someone from CID. Let them know what's happened."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Dianne replied.

Callum left and she turned to the man who had rang the police and ambulance. "Are you ready?"

She led him in to the front interview room and sat him down. She pressed play on the tape player that's attached to the wall. She smiled at him warmly; trying to be as friendly as possible, he had majorly helped their superior after all.

"Okay, if you'd like to state your full name please." Dianne said.

"David Albert Hatherly." He responded.

"And what happened this morning?" Dianne asked.

"Well I'd just been for my usual morning jog in the park and was cutting through the alley -"

"What time was this?" Dianne cut in.

"About half past eight, so I cut through the alley when I saw a woman in the pile of rubbish. White as a sheet she was and shaking violently, I was rather worried as she was only in her blue underwear. I tried to wake her up but she didn't wake -"

"How many times did you try to wake her?" Dianne asked.

"Erm it was constant for about a minute, so I took my coat off and covered her; a woman passed and I asked to borrow her mobile. Business type, one of the ladies who said she'd come to give her interview after work. Well anyway she gave me her phone and I rang you lot and the paramedics; you arrived soon after and took over." He recalled.

"Okay thank you Mr Hatherly. I'll get one of my colleagues to sort you out with making your statement in writing while I interview the others." Dianne informed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Callum had searched through CID for someone worth telling; he saw Stuart and although he was a Sergeant he still doubted telling him. He knew that it would be sorted properly if he told someone higher. He walked back out of CID and went straight to the CID's top; only for the Superintendent and Inspector Gold to also be in Jack Meadows office at the time.

"Callum, what can we do for you?" DCI Jack Meadows asked.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that we had a report of a woman unconscious in the alley separating Canely High Street with Canely Park in just her underwear; PC Noble and I went down there only to find it was DI Nixon. She's been taken to St. Hugh's and I ran a few quick tests and believe she's at least suffering from hypothermia." Callum told them.

There was a beat when no one moved or did anything, a brass band could have passed and they wouldn't have flinched.

* * *

"If you'd like to state your full name please." Dianne said to their third witness, it was a woman with shoulder length mousey coloured brown hair wearing simple jeans and a coat as far as Dianne could see.

"Amanda Bennett."

"What did you see this morning?" Dianne asked.

"Well I live above the furniture shop on Canely High Street, I left my house at 8:25, I know because I looked at the clock. Anyway, I was going to buy some milk but in the alley I saw a man crouched by a woman who was only in her underwear. he was shaking her gently, after a bit he stopped and took off his jacket and I began to worry because I didn't know if he'd undressed but then he put his coat over her so I thought maybe not. This woman walked past, she was in a suit and had a briefcase. The guy asked if he could borrow her mobile and she gave it to him before he rang 999 and asked for both ambulance and police. He gave the mobile back waited for a bit. Then you and your mate arrived, that's as much as I saw because after that it was all hustle and bustle." She replied.

"Thanks." Dianne lent over the table and pressed stop on the tape player. "You've been a big help."

* * *

"Did you say," Gina swallowed as her mouth was hoarse from the shock. "Did you say that she was only found in her underwear?"

"Yes." Callum replied, knowing that this must be a shock for them. It had certainly been a shock for him but he had had to deal with the situation efficiently so couldn't let the shock cloud his judgement.

"Whose on the case?" Jack asked, wanting as many good officers working on this case as possible. Sam was a member of his team, she was his responsibility, his friend.

"Well PC Noble and I were first on scene, other than that no one. Dianne is currently interviewing witnesses." Callum informed him.

"Okay, go to CID and the first people you see explain the situation and get them to interview her in St Hugh's." Supt. Heaton said.

Jack, having known her for longer spoke up. "Sir, with all due respect I think in a time like this it would be better if she spoke to someone she was familiar with and someone she would open up to easier."

"You think?" Heaton asked.

"Yeah." Gina agreed. "Sam will easily clam up if you push her too far. You need someone she's familiar with to talk to her."

"Are you volunteering?" Jack asked.

Gina considered it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I will do it, if you don't mind then I'll also take DC Masters with me; she's quite friendly with Sam."

"I don't mind." Jack answered. "I just want this sorted, for her sake."

"Me too." Heaton said. "Callum, go and tell as many officers as possible that there is to be an emergency briefing in half an hour. We'll start officially then and that's when I'll give Jo her role. Until then; Jack, Gina, take a break you both seem to need to get your head around this."

Callum left followed by Gina and Jack who made their way down to the canteen for their break.


	3. Cover Up?

A/N: Wow, erm since Tuesday when I posted I've had nine reviews so once again OVERWHELMED!! Thought that the best way to thank you is to update again. Lol (See you review, I update quicker ;) Haha)

Huge thanks to Kelly, Laura, Becca (KUDOS! LOL), Amy, Becca, Ellyce, Gemz, Laura and Vikki who all reviewed. Virtual Christmas presents (big ones!) to you all! Lol

Breathe me

3. A Cover Up?

Heaton stood at the front by the board, about to lead the mixed briefing with both CID and Uniformed officers. Dianne had just finished her witness statements; she and Callum were sat at the back behind everyone else who was unaware of why an emergency briefing had been called.

"Can I have your attention please." Heaton said. Silence reigned and he carried on, his voice was soft and rather quiet. Showing that there was some emotion in him about the case. "DI Nixon was attacked between the hours of 1600 and 0830 in the alleyway separating Canely High Street with Canely Park. She was found by a passer by in just her underwear and he covered her up. PC Dianne Noble and Sergeant Callum Stone were first on scene and they were followed by an ambulance. But between the time the ambulance arrived and they did Sergeant Stone carried out a few small tests and he suspects she is suffering from level two hypothermia. This suggests that she'd been left for a long time. I need a search team down to the alley so they can look for _anything _that could be evidence. Sergeant Stone and PC Noble are going to collect CCTV and watch through it but they need help too. I want to know who has a grudge against Sam? Why she'd be down that alley? Was she walking home and got attacked or was she dragged down there? Inspector Gold is going to go to St. Hugh's and when Sam is ready, interview her. She has requested that DC Jo Masters accompanies her if that's okay?"

Jo nodded. "Fine Sir."

Heaton turned to Terry who had had his hand in the air, patiently waiting. "Yes Terry?"

"I _believe_ Sam lives just beyond Canely Park, the park has a path that comes out right by where I think her house is. So she may have been taking a shortcut to get home quicker." Terry said.

Heaton listened intently. "Okay, thanks Terry." He turned to Gina who had been scribbling away in her red log book. "Got all that?"

"Yep."

"Good," he replied. "Okay Guys, you all should have things to do. If you're unsure what exactly to do then ask a Sergeant, the DCI or myself and we shall give you a specific job. I need not tell you that we're against the clock for this so work to your hardest ability."

They all dismissed and Jo and Gina met up, making their way down to the yard.

* * *

Callum walked out of his third shop laden with CCTV footage, followed by Dianne who was staggering under the weight of the mountain of tapes she was carrying. Although, naturally, she'd never admit to her struggling with them. They went back to the car and dumped them on to the back seat before going to the next set of shops. 

"By the time we've finished carrying the tapes back and forth I doubt we'll have time to watch them." Dianne joked.

"Not getting tired are you Dianne?" Callum smirked.

"No," she replied, her nose shooting up into the air. She began to walk faster than him to prove she was just as good, if not better than him.

Callum grinned and followed her into the next shop, even if she had the charade up now. By tomorrow they'd know who was stronger and better, because one would be as fit as anything and the other would be smelling of 'Deep Heat'.

* * *

Gina and Jo walked towards the reception of St. Hugh's; Gina took her hat off and held it under her arm. Jo got her warrant card out as proof of identity, Gina didn't bother as she was kitted out in her uniform. "Hi I'm Inspector Gold and this is DC Masters a female assault victim was brought in earlier, possibly suffering from hypothermia. Her name's Samantha Nixon." 

"I'll just check." The receptionist said; she tapped at her computer and then turned back to them. "Yes she's on ward four. You go along the corridor and come to a set of lifts, then follow the instructions. You'll have to talk to the ward sister and ask about her state and whether she's fit enough to answer any questions."

"Okay thank you." Gina smiled briefly before she and Jo went towards the lift area and followed the instructions as told.

"What state d'you think she'll be in?" Jo asked as they boarded the lift.

"I don't know," the older woman sighed. "Truth be told I'm worried, she was found in just her underwear afterall."

"That's been playing on my mind too." Jo said, also sighing.

The waited as the lift shuddered along, it stopped and a female recorded voice identified the floor as ward four. The Inspector and DC walked out, a nurses station was across the hall from the lifts so they walked to there and tapped on the glass partition. A young Asian nurse pulled the partition back. "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Samantha Nixon." Gina told her. "She was brought in this morning after being assaulted, we were told by the receptionist that she's on this ward."

"Okay hang on, I just need to get the ward sister to talk to you." The Asian nurse walked away and talked to an older woman within their station. A door to the right opened and the older woman stepped out, she smiled warmly at them.

"Hello I'm the ward sister, Katherine." A Scottish accent fed through as she spoke. "Annette tells me that you'd like to talk to a Ms. Samantha Nixon?

"Yes please." Jo said to her.

"I'm not so sure you see when Ms. Nixon was brought to us she was suffering from level two hypothermia and she was slipping in and out of consciousness due to a wound to the side of her head. She's much warmer now and we've given her antibiotics to help with the painful headaches which have been caused by the wound but I think she wants to rest."

Gina sighed. "Look; we know she was found in just her underwear. We _need _to talk to her, she's works with us. She's our friend."

Katherine's face showed her contemplating the choice of letting them see her. She finally let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, but you mustn't distress her."

Gina smiled. "We won't, thanks."

Katherine lead them down the corridors and passed busy, multi use wards. "Due to the circumstances we put her in one of the single rooms."

They walked through a set of double doors and down another corridor; to the left and right there were single rooms. Some had the doors opened and showed families, or people watching television, or people sleeping. They got to a closed door and stopped. "This is hers," the ward sister told them. "Be quiet to begin with she might be asleep."

Katherine entered, followed by Gina and Jo. "Hello Ms. Nixon, you have some visitors."

Sam was sat up in the bed she looked across at Jo and Gina, she gave them a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and was beyond weak. Her room was quiet, no TV was on, she hadn't been sleeping, she wasn't reading anything, Jo suspected she had been deep in thought before they had entered.

"I'll leave you three alone." Katherine replied before walking out.

There was an awkward pause before Gina took the seat next to Sam's bead. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay I suppose." Sam shrugged.

"You up for giving us a statement?" Gina asked.

Sam sighed. "Sure."

Jo, who was stood up leaning against the far wall frowned. "You don't have to."

"No, I should considering the amount of times I've got other people to make statements." Sam said, her face blank and unreadable.

"Okay." Gina once again took her log book out. "So what happened?"

"I was walking home from work, my car's exhaust has something wrong with it. I realised the day before yesterday in the evening; I haven't taken it to the garage yet. I took a short cut through the alleyway between Canely High Street and the park, just beyond the park is my house. Anyway, a man was walking towards me from the park. He was tall and bald wearing jeans and a leather jacket, he got nearer and stopped. Pretty much blocking my way past. He told me to hand over my bag, I refused so he hit me and took it anyway before running off." Sam finished. "I guess I was left there until morning."

"And all he took was your bag?" Gina asked, her brow knitting together.

"Yeah." Sam said slowly.

"Okay," the older woman wrote something extra down. "Erm, I've just noticed that you've got a hospital gown on. Where are your clothes?"

"The doctors took them." She said after panic flashed through her eyes for a second. "I think they said something about washing them, I can't remember fully the pain in my head had started up then."

"Alright." Gina smiled before getting up. "You get well soon yeah?"

"Yeah, bye." Sam said.

Jo gave a nod before leaving with Gina. They made their way back the way they'd come. "Well that was all made up on the spot."

"I know," Jo sighed. "She lied all the way through that. D'you think she's trying to cover for someone?"

Gina shook her head. "I have no idea."

"The DCI and Super will probably want to know what she said, and then they'll want to know why she's lied." Jo told the Inspector.

"I just wish there was some way we could talk to her without her clamming up or lying. I thought she'd talk to us because we were her friends but clearly not." Gina sighed.

"Yeah," the younger DC replied her mind ticking away on other things.


	4. Phone Calls

Mega thank you goes to Rose Tyler611, Laura, Sam, Vikki, Laura, Becca, the other Becca, Ellyce and Gemz who, as always, reviewed! You loyal lot! Welcome Rose Tyler!

A Bit Less Policing In This One - Run For Cover - SORRY!

**Breathe Me**

**4. Contact**

Gina knocked on the Super's door, when she was called she walked in closely followed by Jo.

"Ah Gina, Jo, how was Sam?" Heaton asked. "What did she say?"

"Well she's stable and she's talking and healthy but … what she told us … well she was lying." Gina stuttered.

"What?" Jack, who had been sat at the seat opposite Heaton's desk, asked.

Gina took out her handy red log book and found her notes she read them back to them, as she spoke the two gentlemen's faces went from intent to concerned to confused.

"Why has she lied?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't know, we left her hoping we had something more here. To be honest I didn't want to push her in case she clammed up on us; she was already pretty guarded." Gina explained.

"She erm … she was rather reluctant to give a statement to begin with." Jo told them.

"I'm worried." Jack sighed. "This isn't like her, lying in a statement?"

"Maybe she's covering for someone or even herself; maybe she's involved herself in something dodgey and now it's catching up with her." Heaton suggested.

"That's Sam you're talking about." Jack reminded him.

"Well why else is she lying?" Heaton asked.

"I don't know but we've got to give her the benefit of the doubt, you don't have any proof to go with your accusations. There could be a number of reasons why she lied." Jack said, defending his DI.

"Well whatever it is she need to stop messing about tell us the truth." Heaton replied, he didn't mean to be sharp but he was getting frustrated, he wanted a quick result, some violent thug had hurt a member of his staff and the staff in question being difficult wasn't helping. He sighed, what he had been saying had been a little over the top but he couldn't apologise, it wasn't his style to apologise. He was the no nonsense, zero tolerance, Superintendent after all.

Jo swallowed, readying herself for what she was about to say. "Erm, I was thinking. She wouldn't talk to us and we're fairly close to her so maybe we need someone even closer to talk to her …"

"Go on." Heaton said, interested.

* * *

Dianne entered the darkened briefing room carrying two cups of steaming coffee. "Seen anything yet?" 

"No," Callum replied rubbing his eyes. The darkened room with constant flashing images made his eyes ache.

"How long has it been since she left for work?" Dianne asked, passing him a cup of coffee.

"Fifteen minutes." Callum replied. A blonde walking along with a long black coat and black boots caught his attention. "There!"

They watched as she walked down the alleyway towards the camera at the other end. She got closer and as she passed the small alleyway that cuts across the original alley a broad man in a plain black hooded jumper pulled right down to cover his face walked out behind her. In his left hand was a metal pole which he hit her with before she stumbled and fell into a blind spot and he followed.

"Where've they gone?" Dianne asked, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"They've fallen into the blind spot." Callum replied, still watching the screen for the man to return.

"D'you think he planned that or he's just lucky?" Dianne asked.

Callum shrugged, still watching intently. Callum fast forward the tape and nearly three quarters of an hour after they'd fallen into the blind spot the man re emerged but now with his back to the camera. He then ran back down the smaller alley that cut across and disappeared from view. Callum let out a frustrated groan.

"So we don't see his face!" Callum said annoyed.

"No," the PC said. "But, we did see that he hit her with a pole, I don't know if you noticed but he ran off carrying her clothes."

"Right so we definitely know he was the one who took her clothes. I guess from this we also know how long he attacked her for, how long she was there until this morning and what time the attack was happening." Callum supplied.

"Yeah and he must be from this area as he knew to go back down that alley, not saying he's planned it for ages or whatever but he knows his way round quite well." Dianne said.

"That's true."

* * *

"DS Hunter's Phone, DC Reynolds speaking." 

"Erm hi, is Phil Hunter there please?" Jo asked from her end of the phone in good old CID. She put the piece of paper that had Phil's new number into her desk drawer; she realised that her hands were shaking and she didn't know why, she was guessing that she was excited about talking to her good friend again. It had been a few months already and she'd actually missed him. He'd promised to call from Special Ops and all but he hadn't, she even doubted that he talked to Sam anymore despite their previous closeness but surely he couldn't refuse to help now?

"May I ask who's speaking?" She asked frostily.

"It's DC Master's from Sun Hill CID." Jo said, wondering who the hell this woman was?

"Oh okay," her light voice had returned and the frostiness disappeared. "I'll just get him."

Glad they couldn't see her, she raised her eyebrows at the woman's attitude. She could hear the Specialist Ops office, it was quiet and nothing like CID which was fairly bubbly at the best of times. She could hear the woman talking. "Phil babe, a woman's on the phone for you."

"Thanks Georgia, did she say who she was?" He asked.

"A DC Jo Masters." Georgia replied.

There was a bang and then lots of scrambling before the phone was pulled up. "Jo?!"

Jo, who was laughing at the other end of the line, answered him. "Hey Phil!"

"Long time no see, or more speak in this case." He said.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, calming down considerably.

"What's up?" He asked.

Jo felt a pang of guilt, she knew that he was using the wording in a friendly context, he had no idea about what had happened and about what she was about to tell him. "I err … well actually something is up."

"Oh yeah, what?" He asked, and she could hear the genuine concern as well as curiosity in his voice.

"It's Sam."

"Sam?" Phil repeated, his voice came out dry and worried.

"Yeah, erm last night she was attacked on the way home from work. She claims it was a mugging but we know it wasn't." Jo told him.

"What d'you need me to do? Help with the case from here?" Phil asked helpfully.

"Actually no … what I, what Sun Hill needs you to do … is talk to her. We need you back here, she only ever talks to you about stuff like this. We need to find out what really happened. There's still a lot more to tell you but it'll be better if it's face to face. If you get me?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I err … I get you." Phil replied, he was in slight shock. Sam had been attacked, she was lying, they needed _him _to help. So much was going around his head, he could feel Georgia's eyes burning into his back from where she was watching him. "Okay, I'll erm … I'll be there by this evening at the latest. I'll go in a B and B or something."

"Okay, see you soon Phil. Bye."

"Yeah bye."

Jo hung up first and then Phil, he turned to where Georgia was sat. Eye's blazing furiously. "I though _we _were going for a meal tonight?!" She hissed.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry but I have to do this!" He insisted.

"Who is this Sam women anyway?" Georgia asked.

"She's the DI at Sun Hill, she is … she was a good friend of mine." Phil said, aching inside a little from the realisation. They'd easily drifted apart within months, if not weeks even.

"I had my heart set upon our dinner tonight though." Georgia whined.

"Look, I'll try and be quick. I'll sort her out then come back, forget the B and B. Okay?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Georgia grinned. Phil walked over and kissed her softly.

"Anyway, I better ask for the rest of the day off so I can go." He replied before walking away. He turned back to her. "Don't worry, I'll be back by tonight."

"I never worry, I know you … and bare in mind, no other man … can resist me." Georgia smiled before turning and getting on with her work while he walked away; knocking back her warning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gina walked back through the hospital, Sam had rang her and asked her to bring some clothes to her. Expliaing that a spare key was concealed within her desk drawer in her office. Gina had obliged, realising Sam needed some stuff. She'd gotten her all sorts, expecting her to stay in for a few days. 

Gina arrived at Sam's room and gave her everything. "Thanks for this Gina, I'm sorry about being distant and snappy before."

"It's okay, look I'm really sorry but I can't stay. I have to get back before I'm missed." Gina explained.

"It's okay, thanks again." Sam replied.

With that Gina left and Sam dressed, once she was finished she waited for the nurse to do the rounds and requested discharge papers. The nurse left to get them and the ward sister soon arrived, holding papers in her hand.

"Is that them?" Sam asked.

"Erm yes ... but I'm not sure if you should be discharged yet. This morning only you were suffering from hypothermia." Katherine said.

"I know, but you said yourself - I'm much better now. So there's really no problem." Sam said, convincingly.

"Ms. Nixon ..."

"Look, I just want to go home." Sam said. "I would rather recover fully in the comfort of my own home, any problems and I'll call the hospital okay?"

Katherine sighed. "Fine."

She passed over the papers and Sam went through them quickly, skim reading to save time. She signed a few times and got her stuff together. "Thanks, for all your help and all."

With that Sam got up and left, she was glad that she was able to walk home so she could clear her head. But walking home she avoided deserted places and alleyways. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and jumped at the slightest noise.

Getting in her house she shut the door and slid down it, grateful to be home. On her own.


	5. Previous Enemies

_As ever, it's thank you time : ) So thank you to: Sam, Becca, Lynsey, Gemz, Ellyce, Laura, Rose Tyler611, Vikki, Becca and Jodie. _

_  
It's funny how many of you hate Georgia already Lol. _

Breathe Me

5. Previous Enemies

Phil stood in the threshold of Sun Hill and smiled, it was good to be back. He walked to the front desk where PC Will Fletcher was sat drumming his fingers boredly. He would have preferred to be out searching for evidence like everyone else was, on the DI Nixon assault case.

"DS Hunter, here to see DC Jo Masters." Phil said.

Will looked up and grinned. "Alright Serge, didn't expect to see you back here anytime soon."

Phil smiled. "Couldn't stay away."

Will picked up the phone and called Jo. They had a brief talk before Will hung up and told Phil to take a seat, Phil declined the offer after being sat in Special Ops for so long doing paperwork and then driving across London, the straightness of his legs was a god send, his knees were waking up.

Jo walked down the stairs and opened the door, she hurried across the entrance and embraced Phil in a hug. "Welcome back!"

"Nice to be back if I get welcome's like this." Phil laughed.

"Come on, Heaton's about to have a mini meeting catching up on how far we are. You can come catch up too." Jo told him and they made their way up the familiar route to the Superintendent's office. They entered and stood by the back. Also in the office was Gina, Jack, Heaton, Dianne, Callum, Sergeant Nikki Wright who was leading the search for evidence and DS Stuart Turner who was leading the search into Sam's background. Her financials, they were checking to see if anyone had a vendetta against her; hate mail, death threats, vows for revenge.

"What we need is a proper statement from her, the truth. That is what is going to help solve this case." Heaton replied, frustration coating his voice.

"That's why DS Hunter from Specialist Operations is here to help with our enquiries, he's going to help with the statement -" Jack was cut across by Heaton.

"Basically," Heaton addressed Callum, Dianne, Nikki and Stuart who didn't already know the small plan. "DS Hunter is back because he was a close friend and colleague of DI Nixon's and we suspect he can get her to talk. Welcome back, DS Hunter."

Phil gave his former Super a nod of the head. Stuart and he caught each other's eye before looking away, neither able to forget their former prejudices and jealousies towards each other.

"Stuart has your team found anything new?" Heaton asked.

"Well DI Nixon hasn't got any financial problems, nor has she made any major pays to her bank recently. In the past there has been problems with people, a list of names we got were a Peter Baxter, Peter Cavanaugh, Alan Kennedy, Pat Kitson and a Hugh Wallis." Stuart told them, reading the alphabetical names off of the piece of paper. "Baxter was jailed twenty odd years ago for rape and abduction, DI Nixon arrested and released him back in 2002 on the suspicion of being the Serial Killer, he was then arrested and released in 2004 on the suspicion of abducting one Abigail Nixon, and then he was arrested and released in 2005 on the suspicion of abducting and murdering an Asian nurse, Misha Devi. Finally he was murdered by his original rape victim Ruth Cohen who thought he was going to rape her again when he turned up at her home, he was actually trying to give her all the money he had inherited from his late father."

"Did you say Abigail Nixon?" Heaton asked.

"Yes, Sam's daughter Abi was abducted in 2004." Jack said briefly. "Carry on Stuart."

"Cavanaugh was a Detective Inspector from NCIS brought to Sun hill from Sydney, Australia in 2004 as part of a Diamond Heist case. He ended up being arrested in 2004 for corruption, carrying an offensive weapon and the abduction of a police officer." Stuart said.

"Police officer in question?" Heaton asked in general.

"It was Sam, they kind of started a love affair before she realised he was corrupt. Then she helped to set him up but he realised they were being tailed and immediately knew it was her. He used her as a hostage but he'd been planning that all along anyway." Jack informed him. "He's currently serving his stretch in an Australian prison, I doubt he's behind this."

"Okay, and the next one?" Heaton asked turning back to Stuart.

"Kennedy was arrested and charged for the Serial Rapes in Sun Hill back in 2004, but at his trial in 2005 he was let off on a technicality." Stuart said.

"Where is he now?" Heaton asked Jack.

"Erm, he was arrested again in March 2005 for leading Sam into a warehouse under knifepoint, this time he was jailed for it." Jack replied.

"Friends on the outside?" Heaton asked

"Kennedy was a lonely person since his childhood; no friends, no family except for his mum who had died just before the case started I believe." Phil said, giving the input that was desperately needed for their case.

"Okay, who was the next one on your list. Kitson?" Heaton asked, going back to Stuart.

"Kitson's brother, Simon, was arrested and charged as the Sun Hill Serial Killer but committed suicide. When Sam disappeared after hunting down the actual Serial Killer, it was found to be his sister, Pat. She had always been jealous of women too close to Simon having loved him herself. Not only that but she killed woman who according to Pat, didn't deserve to live." Stuart said.

"People on the outside?" Heaton asked.

"Also rather lonely, her only family/friend had been Simon who died." Stuart answered, having found out about her already.

Heaton rubbed his tired eyes. "Next?"

"Hugh Wallis … I err … I couldn't get much on him sir." Stuart stuttered.

Jack exchanged a look with Phil before starting. "Erm, he has family on the outside …"

"And?" Heaton barked.

"Well," Jack struggled with words so Phil stepped in.

"His son is Jared Nixon, and his ex fiancee is Abigail Nixon. Sam's daughter. He manipulated her when she was seventeen and raped her, fathering Jared. He was the one who had abducted and framed Baxter, it was all to get back at Sam because he either loved or envied her, it was never really clear which." Phil said, he felt hatred burning inside him from the amount of pain he'd witness one man cause his friend.

"Oh." Heaton said, feeling foolish for asking. He had never known that she'd been through all that. He decided to move on. "Erm was there any one else?"

"Eh?" Stuart asked, who was still thinking about how much his ex hadn't told him. "Oh erm no. Well, there was this case she was working on the day she was attacked. Her informant is a prostitute, Charley Wonders, well Charley was hit by a punter because she argued with him about how he was being too rough with her, she'd hit her head on the doorframe and he'd left her. Sam found her, after Charley hadn't turned up to a meet she had gone round to her house and seen her unconscious on the floor. According to DC Walker, who had been in the interview room with her, Sam had really wound him up and he'd ended up losing his cool with her. Kezia said that he was really angry with Sam in the end when they'd had to release him on a bail to return." Stuart finished.

"What was this punter's name?" Heaton asked, he looked up and the officers around him were looking eager at the news.

"Err," Stuart checked through his notes. "Graham Brady."

"Okay, get round to his house and talk to him, if needs be then arrest him on suspicion of assault." Heaton told him.

Stuart nodded, he got up and left the meeting intending to do it straight away with Kezia.

Heaton turned to the officers still in his office. "Phil, do you think this guy Wallis would try and hurt Sam?"

"I don't think it is him sir." Phil replied, shaking his head slightly.

"How can you be so sure?" Heaton asked.

"Well, Hugh Wallis prefers to manipulate people. He doesn't hurt them physically, he does it all mentally. I mean, when Sam's involved he seems to favour hurting her mentally rather than leaving marks." Phil explained, attempting to find the right words.

"I confer." Jack said.

"Okay, we'll concentrate on this Brady. I want to know about him, his past, his present. Who is he? Has he assaulted anyone before yesterday? Has he got previous? Nikki, if you can get someone on to that while Kezia and Stuart are arresting and questioning Brady. Dianne, Callum, have you found anything on the CCTV?" Heaton asked.

"Yes," the sergeant brought up the CCTV tape that he'd been casually carrying. "On here it shows a hooded man who appears, hits DI Nixon and she falls into a into a blind spot then they both aren't seen for forty five minutes, the man finally returns and takes off down the smaller alley that cuts across the main one. We don't know whether he knew the blind spot was there or whether he was just having a lucky day. But we saw that he hit her with a metal pole and she stumbles over to the spot."

Heaton took the tape from him and played the footage, he fast forwarded the forty five minutes that were unaccounted for before playing again to show the man taking off with Sam's clothes in his hands.

While watching, Phil repetitively clenched his hand and released it before clenching it again into a fist. Jo noticed and took hold of his wrist lightly until he realised what he had been doing and stopped.

"So what was he doing for forty five minutes?" Heaton asked.

"He could have been beating her." Callum suggested.

"Well we won't know until we get a proper statement from her." Heaton sighed, Phil felt like the whole case rested on him getting her to talk, and it was a heavy burden.

Jack, who had been watching intently, frowned. "Where's the metal pole?"

"Eh?" Sergeant Stone asked.

"Well, he hits her with the pole and then disappears but when he returns he doesn't have the pole anymore and … he isn't wearing any gloves. Nikki, if your team finds that pole then your team finds our guy!" Jack told her.

"I'll get down there right away and I'll tell them to look for a metal pole." Nikki replied before leaving swiftly.

"We'd better get going too," Gina said. "Nice one Jack … Phil, Jo and I will tell you about the statement we have so far and then let you go see Sam."

They left and headed down the corridors as Dianne and Callum went the opposite way to where the TV was waiting for them on standby with plenty more tapes to watch.

* * *

Sam let the steaming hot water pound down on to her body. After the incredible cold that had gotten to her that morning she was grateful of the heat. She picked up the soap and scrubbed at her body, washing away the grime of the alleyway and the smell of the hospital and then some.

Her body was covered in batter marks, and as she washed and looked down at her sore skin the salty tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face with the water.

She dropped the soap and wrapped her arms around herself while sobbing, her cries being drowned out by the splashing of the water as it fell down on to her broken form.


	6. Meeting Again

_Mega thanks to: Katie, Sam, Vikki, Becca, Ellyce, Laura, Hayley, Laura, Gemz, Rose Tyler661 and Lynsey who all reviewed. _

Welcome to the story Katie and Hayley: ) 

_Shock horror - and update! I know I've really let my writing down but I've mentioned how the inspiration was slowly slipping away ... it's officially gone for TB fic but I'm actually forcing myself to write - I'm trying! Please review - you never know it may convince me to write even more lol. _

Breathe Me

6. Meeting Again

Phil walked through Canely Park, thinking what it would be like in the dark. He was suppose to be going to Sam's house but couldn't resist going to the place where she'd been attacked. Gina had taken him to St. Hugh's only for them to be told that Sam had discharged herself so Gina had dropped him off outside her house but he couldn't go in and face her yet. He wanted to brace himself so had walked through the park.

He got to the alley which had been cordoned off with police tape and ducked underneath it. He walked over to where Nikki was reminding her team that they were now looking for a metal pole.

"How's it going?" Phil asked.

Nikki sighed. "Well no one's found the pole yet, we don't have any more CCTV to put us in the right direction. I'm just about to ask CAD where our new suspect lives, then we can have an average range from here."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and see Sam now. Try and talk to her." Phil told the blonde sergeant.

"Alright, tell her that everyone's doing their best eh?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I will. I better get going, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Phil turned and passed the many faces of the people he used to see everyday, now they were like distant memories to him. He felt jealous of the people who were still working at Sun Hill, still sharing the moments together. He liked Special Ops, he had a few new friends, and he had Georgia but Sun Hill was where all the changes in him had taken place, where friends had made him realise he was a good person really, where lovers had been found … and lost.

Phil made his way back through the park and towards Sam's house thinking about how he'd want to get round this whole thing. Coming up with various ways of bring it up, but he knew no matter how rehearsed it all was when it came down to it he would have to think on the spot because everything else would be pushed out of his head.

Despite the tragic circumstances he felt a small bubble of happiness inside him, he was finally going to see her again. The woman who had been on his thoughts on nights when he had felt lonely. He was going to see her again, possibly even hold her again.

He wondered whether he would have to be her 'knight in shining armour' once more, whether he'd have to sweep her off her feet and on to his white charger and take her away from the horrors around here. He did wonder how she coped living so close to the place it had happened.

He got to her front door and sighed, this was it. He knocked on her door and waited, he could hear slow footsteps towards the door, precarious.

"Who is it?"

Phil smiled a little at her voice, before he realised her words were fearful and cautious.

"It's me, It's Phil."

The door was hastily unlocked and she pulled it back with such speed that Phil thought it would have come of it's hinges, he smiled at her warmly. She stood there in her green pyjama trousers and green strap top with a blue towel wrapped around her hair, her lips moved but she made no noises. Instead she stepped out of the house and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and he felt her head rest against his chest.

"I've missed you." She breathed and he smiled.

"I've missed you too." He replied.

She broke away and each missed the contact immediately. Sam masked her pain and put on a brave smile. "Come in, come in!" He did so and shut the door behind him. "D'you want a drink or something?"

"Erm coffee please?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Sam replied walking into the kitchen, roughly towel drying her hair. "Sorry I've just had a shower.

"That's alright." Phil replied following her in to the kitchen, he stood by the side. She made the coffee and tried to start a conversation with him. "What brings you here?"

Phil hesitated, should he be straight with her? "Erm I had a day off and thought I'd come and see you."

"You're lucky I'm here." She replied

"Why were you meant to be working?" Phil asked, trying to be subtle.

"No, I'm just saying it's lucky we err … both had the day off y'know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know."

She flicked on the kettle and turned back to Phil. "D'you mind if I just go sort out my hair, it's making me cold."

"Sure." Phil replied, "take your time."

Sam walked out and up the stairs she turned on her hair dryer and dried her hair, as she finished she went to her make up bag and put a little on. It wasn't like she waned to pull him, at that moment in time that was the last thought on her mind, it was just she wanted _some_ dignity to be left, she grabbed her soft blue dressing gown and tied it around herself. Covering up the vicious tell-tale marks on her bare arms.

Once she was relatively happy with her appearance she tied her hair back and walked down the stairs thinking. Phil was once her close friend, here he was out of the blue on a day that she happened to now have off when she hadn't meant to, she had marks all on her arms, chest and he could have guessed onwards and he hadn't asked her anything, this left resentment inside her. Had he really moved on that much? Did he not care about her anymore?

But another thought crossed her mind and even more resentment filled her. He already knew. He was testing their friendship but why? Did he want her to prove that she could tell him above anyone else? And who had brought him here? She could guess that it was someone from the station, someone who had wanted her to tell the truth … Gina? She had been keen for the truth, but how had they known she'd been lying about what had really happened in the attack?

She paused outside the kitchen door, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she felt her stomach bubbling away. She swallowed hard before carrying on into her kitchen, putting her brave smile back on and attempting to push all questions to the back of her mind, she had to appear normal for as long as possible. Phil had finished off making the coffee for them, he handed her her mug, she took it with shaky hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine." She replied and took a sip from the drink, wincing as it burnt her mouth. Phil acting like he hadn't noticed as she brought the mug away from her mouth, Phil looked away from his friend and frowned. She was acting really funny, it was like her head was all jumbled about and she wasn't doing things properly; like thinking a newly brewed cup of coffee would be hot.

"We'll go into the living room." She said and walked into the next room followed by Phil. She sat on the sofa and he joined her, placing his coffee on to the small table.

He opened his mouth to speak but Sam, dreading what was coming, started first. "How's Special Ops been?"

"Good, the cases are different - I mean there's a lot more paperwork involved but it's nice there." Phil explained. "To begin with it was a little hard to settle in y'know? They're not as rowdy as the Sun Hill lot but Georgia helped me."

"Georgia?" Sam asked politely.

"Yeah Georgia Reynolds, she's my … a friend." He said, unable to bring himself to tell her the truth and not knowing why.

"What's she like?" Sam asked, turning her body round in the sofa so she was much more comfortable and not leaning on any painful bruises or cuts.

"She's alright, she's got dark hair that comes down her back and large brown eyes. She's a DC and really humorous." He told her.

"She sounds nice." Sam replied.

"She is," Phil answered and with the thought of Georgia on his mind he checked his watch and then his phone to see if he had any missed calls or texts.

Sam noticed and smiled wearily. "You alright?"

"Yeah of course!" Phil replied, hastily pocketing his phone.

"Am I keeping you from something?" She asked.

"No, not at all!" Phil gave her a smile, looking at her he thought about how he was talking about himself and had forgotten all about the true reason why he was here. "But how are you?"

"Fine." She replied, and she sounded almost convincing.

"Really?" He asked and regretted it instantly, it had been accusing and too quick after her answer.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What … what are you doing here?"

"What d'you mean?" He asked, playing it down. "I told you, I had a day off and thought I'd come and see you."

"Well excuse me but considering you haven't contacted me in so long I found it kind of hard to believe. I wasn't meant to be home today … but I am. And it just so happens that you came to see me on today of all days without contacting me first to see if I'd be at work. You know, don't you?"

There was a few moments silence before Phil nodded guiltily. "Jo rang me and asked for my help, she's worried about you, they all are! They all want to catch the person that hurt you but by not telling the truth it makes it hard, they wanted me to come and get you to talk to me then make a proper statement."

"Well I'm really going to do that not aren't I?" She snapped. "You kept up his whole pretence, lying that you were here just to have a friendly chat."

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I was afraid you'd throw me out if I just told you the truth straight away." Phil explained. "Please Sam, don't push me away. Don't clam up on me."

"Alright," she surrendered, to tired to argue or resist anymore.

"What happened last night?" He asked and for the first time since Jo had rang him he wondered whether he truly wanted to know.

She looked at him and licked her lips. "I was walking home from work and was going to take the shortcut through alleyway …"

_

* * *

_

_Review? _

_:D_


	7. Bad Things Happen To Bad People

_**Thanks goes to; Katie, Becca, Jodie, Becca, Laura, Ellyce, Gemz, Rose, Laura, Sam, Amy, Ruth who all reviewed. **_

Breathe Me  
7. "Bad Things Happen To Bad People"

"Guv."

Jack Meadows and Heaton had been talking in the briefing room when Jack heard Phil call him formally. He turned to his former Detective Sergeant. "What can I do for you Phil?"

"It's Sam, she's downstairs. She's agreed to give a statement - a proper one." Phil told them.

"Great." Heaton replied. "Good work Phil."

Jack, having noted Phil's grave voice, worried. "What is it Phil?"

"I … I've talked to her, she erm … she's told me everything that happened." Phil replied, thinking about their conversation at her home.

"And?" Heaton pressed.

An emotion that he'd never experience before settling within him. He couldn't even name the new feeling. He felt their eyes on him, expecting him to give them more. "And she's been raped." Phil finished,

* * *

_Phil sat there silently, letting the story sink in. The realisation had been like a smack in the face, a particularly hard smack in the face. He looked across the sofa to where she was sobbing, every sense came back to him and he slid over, pulling her into his strong arms. She collapsed against him and cried, while he soothed her with tender words. _

_  
Once she'd calmed down he pulled back and wiped away her tears that were fast turning cold. "You need to tell the station, give them a proper statement."_

_  
Sam nodded wordlessly. _

_  
"I'll be here for you every step of the way, but we can't let him go on. We have to act, and fast." Phil said, he stood and held out his hand to her. She used him to help herself up. Her head was in a spin so she decided that letting Phil lead her around would probably be for the best. He brought her into his arms again and breathed in, the camomile shampoo caught in his nostrils and he smiled softly before freezing. "Sam … you've had a shower right?"_

_  
He felt her freeze against him too. "Yes, I'm sorry … I had to get the smell of him and the feel of him off me. It was too overpowering."_

_  
Phil hugged her tight. "It's fine, it's understandable."_

"_I should go get dressed, then will you take me to the station?" Sam asked._

_Phil nodded. "Yeah, course."_

"_Thank you." She whispered against his chest._

* * *

Sam sat in the interview room, inspecting her fingernails. Jo watched her from outside, looking through the glass in the door. She sighed, she could see even now how her superior was torn up inside. She and Gina had already been briefed about the fact Sam had been raped. She was just waiting for Gina before they headed in together. 

Sam sat in the soft interview room, she was waiting patiently and was picking at her fingernails nervously. The door opened and she looked up, Gina and Jo walked in with the '_I'm sympathetic but I'm trying to make you feel less scared/depress' _smile on their faces. This did nothing to calm her down.

Jo and Gina took their seats opposite Sam and Gina switched on the video camera, Sam felt penetrated with it there but she ignored it and kept focussed on Gina and Jo with their questions.

"I'm going to be interviewing you and Jo's going to be here for moral support and because we're working together. So Sam, what happened on the night of the rape?" Gina asked.

"My car's broken down so I walked to work in the morning, in the evening I was walking back and decided to take the shortcut down the alleyway just off of Canely High Street. The alleyway leads to Canely park and my home is just beyond that. I walked along and was thinking about my day at work, how tiring it was, stuff like that. I reached the smaller alleyway which cuts across, the smaller alleyway leads to the backs of the flats above Canely shops …" Sam paused, thinking about what happened next. "There was shuffling, shuffling feet but I didn't think anything of it. And then, something cold collided with the side of my head. This knocked me to one side. "She stared down at her fingers again, picking at them. "I was dazed, but I wasn't unconscious, I landed on bin bangs and the smell was rank. And then I could smell him …"

Gina heard the bitterness in her voice as she said her last six words. "What did he smell like?"

"Just like a man really, but I suppose every man has his own type of smell, his was strong. And his breath had alcohol on it, lager or something. I was going to move when his hand grabbed hold of my elbows and pushed them down. I couldn't see very well in the dark but then he said; 'let's see how rough you really like it'. He used his bodyweight to pin me down and managed to remove my clothing, he left my underwear on though. He said; 'you're not mine to see'. He just pushed the material to one side and … raped me."

Jo and Gina were both a little surprised at how strong she was dealing with it, she wasn't crying, she seemed more angry than anything.

"It seemed to take ages, I could feel excruciating pain and … and blood. It was like everything inside me was being torn up by him, but what felt worse wasn't physical. It was mental. The fact that I could let him do it and not stop him. I'm a copper for goodness sake." Sam scolded.

"It's not your fault." Gina told her. "Bad things happen to good people."

Sam let out a pitiful snort. "Bad things happen to bad people too."

Gina understood immediately why she had lied for so long, she was ashamed. Filled with self loathing and disbelief. But she had to clarify it for the tape, or else when the time came the defence would focus on that. "Is that why you didn't give a true statement straight away? Because you thought it happened to you because you were bad? Because you deserved it?"

Sam gave a small nod. "I do though don't I. I kept going at him, I wouldn't let it drop, I wouldn't give up and so he taught me a lesson that he knows I can't forget."

"He?" Gina asked confused. "Who? …" Realisation settled in, "you know who it was … you know who raped you."

Sam gave a small nod. "I knew as soon as he spoke, not just because of his voice, but because of what he said. '_Let's see how rough you really like it'._"

"Who was it?"

"Brady, Graham Brady." Sam answered, after saying the name she choked and tears slipped from her eyes, they slid down her face and dipped off of her chin. Gina lent forward from her chair and took Sam's hand.

She looked back and she exchanged a grave look with Jo.

Once Sam had composed herself enough she took a deep breath and lent the final blow. "I took a shower."

"Pardon?" Gina asked, wondering if she'd heard her right.

"I couldn't help it, I could smell him and still feel him on me and I felt disgusted by it. I had to do anything in order to take that away. I needed to feel like I was somehow in control of my own body once again."

"Do you feel that now?" Gina asked, hoping some good had come out of it.

Sam shook her head. "No, I can't smell him or feel him, but I don't feel in control of my own body anymore. It's like he's taken all of that from me."

"You should be able to gain that back as time goes on." Gina soothed. "What happened once he'd finished?"

"He finished and stood up, he kicked me a couple of time and then just left me. I was in too much pain to move, I was so cold and I ended up falling unconscious. I kind of woke up when Callum and Dianne were there but it all is a bit hazy. I didn't realise you already knew my clothes were missing … that's why I lied about the doctor's taking them." A stand of hair fell out of her scraped back ponytail, she tucked it behind her ear as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"That's alright." Gina brushed it off. "I think that's all we need for now."

Gina switched the camera off and put her arm around Sam. "C'mon, I bet the DCI, Super and Phil are bursting to know how it went."

Sam gulped, "I bet they are."

"Don't worry, they understand now why it was so hard for you." Gina replied. "I sure do."

"Me too." Jo piped up.

"Thanks." Sam managed a smile, and however weak it was, it was still a start.

* * *

**Review? x**


	8. Responsibility

_**Big ole bear hugs to; Gemz, Laura, Becca, Laura, Vikki, Jodie, Sam, Ellyce and Lynsey who all reviewed. Thank you. X **_

**Breathe Me**

**8. Responsibility**

Sam, Gina and Jo left the interview room and walked over to where Heaton, jack and Phil were stood. They were all eager to know it went and understanding, Sam felt terrible for not telling them the truth to start with. It just seemed so hard at the time, she'd felt on her own, but then Phil had arrived. And some of the loneliness had melted away, he'd taken it from her and made her feel safer.

Once it was confirmed that everything was being sorted Gina lead Sam away from everyone else so they could get on with the police side of things and Sam could just relax somewhere. It was the least she deserved.

* * *

"Stuart, did you arrest Brady?" Jack asked as he passed his Sergeant in the corridor.

"There was no point Guv, wife was with him whole night apparently." Stuart brushed off. "According to her he couldn't have beaten anyone up without her knowing."

"It's more serious Stuart, Sam gave a proper interview twenty minutes ago; saying it was definitely Brady, and he's raped her." Jack replied.

Stuart stopped, stuck dumb for a moment before shaking his head and getting back into Detective mode. "Want me to get back round there?"

"No, I want to put an arrest team together, then you can go round." Jack answered.

"Guv."

* * *

Gina passed Sam a steaming cup of tea, they were sat in a corner of the canteen together; just the two of them. Word had quickly gotten round about the rape, and Sam was finding the sympathetic glances unbearable.

"Can't I just go home?" Sam asked, after confiding in Gina about what was upsetting her.

"No, you're safer here. Brady's being brought in soon and we don't want you two bumping in to each other. Plus, if we need to talk to you again then it's easier to find you if you're here." Gina explained.

Sam sighed. "Well can't I get stuck into a case then?"

"Out of the question, Sam not so long ago you were suffering from grade two hypothermia, just relax and take it easy for now." Gina advised.

Sam gave a nod but she could hardly relax, her rapist was being brought into the same building as her. She had all these little worries within her, she was petrified of him coming after her again; it had happened to other woman before why not her?

"I need to take some tests don't I?" Sam asked.

"What d'you mean?" Gina asked.

"Hospital tests like STI tests and …" her voice cracked. "_Pregnancy_ tests."

"Yes, you will need to in time." Gina replied.

"Today?" Sam asked.

"If you like, but once Brady's been taken in and is out of the way." Gina responded.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Jack lead a small briefing in which he was putting together an arrest team. "Brady should be at home with his wife, now you must tread carefully as his wife is pregnant. But Brady is wanted for the violent sexual assault of DI Samantha Nixon. I know she's one of our own but we don't want any cock ups when the trial comes, which it will, we don't want anything he can throw at us; I.e. assault, spitting in food. Nothing, got me?"

There were murmurs of "Guv".

"Okay, DS Stuart Turner will be leading the arrest with DC Kezia Walker. We'll have an arrest van waiting round the corner with PC's Fletcher, Knoble and Stamp waiting within as well as Sergeant's Stone and Wright."

"I will also be joining you."

Everyone turned to see Heaton making his way to the front of the briefing. "We need to show that no one can hurt one of our officers and get away with it. Justice will be brought to Brady."

Jack gave a nod of understanding, he understood that he felt responsible for CID, Gina felt responsible for uniform and Heaton felt responsible for everyone. They were, in their own way, a family, in which people took charge and looked out for others.


	9. Contrasts Make Comparisons

**I know what you're thinking "gosh! An update" I'm thinking that too, I used to like this fic so I've decided to try and restart it now my muse has kicked in again. You may need to go back one or two chapters to refresh your memories, but hopefully my reviewers will still be loyal having had to wait patiently for the update. **

**Sorry guys, this one is for all of the people who have stuck with me!**

**Breathe Me**

**9. Contrasts Make Comparisons**

"All units, go, go, go!" Heaton called down his radio, as soon as the words left his lips he and his officers advanced on the Brady household, there was him DS Turner and DC Walker in an unmarked car with uniformed officers proceeding from the van around the corner. Stuart hammered on the door and waited, through the frosted glass they could see Brady's wife, ripe with child. She opened it and looked pale and horrified at all the officers about to barge into her house.

Kezia lead the way, taking Mrs Brady's elbow. She pulled her along to the living room, telling her that Graham was about to be arrested and for hr own safety, as well as the baby's she had to sit out of the way.

Brady, who had been in the kitchen, walked towards the officers willingly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh sorry, is this wasting your time?" Stuart asked sarcastically. "Graham Brady, I'm arresting you on suspicion of rape, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be taken as evidence. OK?"

"Yes, OK." He snapped at Stuart before being led through the house.

His wife began getting hysterical, standing in the doorway of the lounge, with Kezia in front, shielding her. "Rape? This is ridiculous, it's police harassment! First you arrest him for assault, then you question him about another assault, now you're arresting him for rape. Are your home lives so pathetically worthless that you have to attempt to ruin ours?!"

Ignoring her screams, the arrest team walked out with Brady. Stuart snapped the handcuffs on behind his back and lead him towards the CID car. He really hoped Brady was charged for rape, but it looked bleak. The search teams hadn't found the metal pole yet, Sam had showered so gotten rid of evidence, plus she'd made a false statement firstly. He wasn't so sure this would stand up in court.

* * *

Phil walked into the canteen, his eyes scanned the busy room and finally found Sam and Gina sat in the furthest corner. He walked over and joined their table, Sam was nursing a mug of coffee that looked like it had gone cold a while ago. She was staring at the murky contents, away in her thoughts. Gina was also lost in her thoughts, fiddling with her clip on tie, she twisted it in her hands, wound it, unwound it, untwisted it then started all over again. Phil wondered if she had pent up frustration and anger towards Brady like he did, he speculated that the movements of her hands were the equivalent of her wringing Brady's neck.

"Brady's been brought in," he said, breaking the silence.

Sam looked up, her eyes wide, he wasn't quite sure if he saw relief or terror within her though. It was possibly a mixture of both. When she spoke though, he voice was very calm and blank. "Where is he?"

"In custody now, Stu's booking him in." Phil told her.

She gave a singular nod, before looking at her coffee cup again. She picked it up and took a sip before wincing and swallowing quickly, realising it wasn't as warm as it was a half hour ago.

"Would you like to go to the hospital now?" Gina asked.

Sam nodded, before asking worriedly; "You will come with me, won't you?"

"Of course," she smiled gently. "And I suppose Phil, you'll be wanting to come too, yeah?"

"I … I don't mind, it's up to Sam really." He answered, unaware whether she'd really want a male presence around when in the hospital.

"Yes please, I feel like I need some security." She mumbled.

They all rose and Gina walked past Phil, Sam went to follow but he gently pulled her into a hug. For once, she didn't care that the canteen was packed, she fell against him with a soft thump and let his protective arms and barriers surround her. But the hug wasn't quite perfect, because it brought memories of Brady into her head. There could possibly be a thousand contrasts between Brady and Phil which should have made the hug good, but the contrasts were going through her head, so the contrasts were reminding her of Brady as well as throwing up images of everything he'd put her through.

The pain of him entering her compared to the gentleness of Phil pulling her into a hug. The roughness of his hands as they savagely pushed her body around compared to the comforting strokes Phil was giving her. The weight of his body crushing into her compared to the weight of Phil's body, blocking her from the horrors of everything in her life.

Pulling away, for she couldn't bare it anymore, she pushed past him and took large, quick strides until she was in step with Gina. Fighting back tears, she didn't want to hurt Phil nor did she want to hurt whilst in Phil's presence, she wanted to care for him like she had before he'd gone to Special Ops but was worried being around him would keep reminding her of everything that happened with Brady.

Phil sighed worriedly, had he done too much, pushed her too far? He'd only meant to help her but was the hug the exact opposite of what she needed. He walked after them wondering whether him coming was actually what Sam wanted, or whether she'd just said it because she knew he wanted to be with her.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
